This invention relates to forming and conveying of baked confection shells.
A recent development in frozen confections is the provision of a sandwich-like item which comprises a sugar shell shaped like a taco shell and which is filled with ice cream or the like and suitably coated with toppling, chips etc. if desired. While the shell resembles a taco shell made from a lap folded tortilla, it actually is constituted of different ingredients such as those used in a sugar based cookie cone. Such cones are often made by baking a plurality of flat discs in succession in a suitable baking machine and then forming each baked disc, while in relatively soft condition, on rotating ice cream cone shaped dies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shell forming and conveying machine for use at the discharge of a baking machine to create taco-like confection shells from baked discs.
It is a further object of the invention to form the discs into taco-like shape and then convey them downstream in a simple manner for further processing.
It is yet another object of the invention to control and fix the shape of the formed shells during conveying, and to treat the shells so that they remain crisp when subsequently filled with ice cream or the like.
It is an additional object to at least partially prevent the conveying mechanism from being adversely affected by the high temperature of the baked shells.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, a machine is provided which includes a pick-up station adapted to receive flat confection discs from a baking machine, and feed them in succession to a rotary wheel at a forming station to lap fold the discs into taco shape. A fixed elongated support rail having a curved upper surface extends generally the length of the conveyor and receives the folded shells thereover so that the shells hang therefrom. An endless belt is coextensive with the support rail and biasingly holds the formed shells to the rail and frictionally drives the shell freely slidingly therealong.
A pair of shell leg receiving channels are disposed beneath the support rail, with the channels formed by inner and outer generally parallel walls coextensive with the rail. The inner walls are defined by a support device beneath the rail while the outer walls are formed by plates which are transversely adjustable to thereby control the channel width and shell leg angle. In the embodiment disclosed, the support rail and support device are tubular and fluid flows therethrough to cool and harden the formed shells.
The traveling folded shells are subjected to an oil spray which tends to make the shells remain crisp and generally impervious to moisture from a subsequently applied filling.
Furthermore, the drive belt is cooled adjacent the shell discharge to counteract belt expansion caused by engagement with the hot baked shells.